Enter The Clans
by Mistystarshine
Summary: Dawn, Buffy, Xander, Willow, Anya, Spike, and Illyria have been turned in to cats and sent to the clans, but for what purpose? I'm taking a little break from this story, but I will update soon, sooner if more people R&R.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: okay so the time lines fit more I am going to say that the first episode of Buffy The Vampire Slayer was in 2003 so it can be 2010 now. This takes place post Chosen, NFA, and post Fading Echos(but I might make it so Longtail is not dead, I don't know if I will be able to handle parting with him. But the tree will still have fallen and Briarlight will still be paralyzed.)

Dawn Summers walked through a graveyard in England, a frown planted firmly on her face. She kicked a tuft of soggy grass with her black sneakers in frustration and felt like screaming. She did not really like her life, in fact she might even go as far as to say that she hated it. It had been nearly a year after Sunnydale had been destroyed and she had to admit that she missed it, even if it was a hellmouth. At least it was better then here. She now lived with Giles in his boring little house in England, training to be a watcher. She had not told anyone yet but she did not want to be a watcher, she wanted to be a slayer. But of course that would never happen. Now the most exiting thing she got to do was stake a vampire now and them but of course she was only allowed to do even that when she snuck out at night like she had tonight only to find that there where not any vamps out. Not to mention the fact that everyone she knew except for Giles where ether gone doing important stuff or dead.

Back in Sunnydale she would get to fight vampires and other creatures or at least see them on a regular basis. She was considered to be more important then just being someone to study what creature the scoobies where going to fight or part of the next generation of tweed people, plus she had people who cared about her around her. If anything bad happened to her they would come running to save her and kill whatever creature had harmed her. Sure she would get scolded afterwords but she always found it nice to know that they cared. But those days where over. Everyone had left her in one way or another and she was no longer anything important, it seemed like even the vampires thought so.

Tears streamed down Dawn's face as she thought about this. She sighed sadly and gazed up at the night sky as if there was something, or some one that could help her up there. The tears started falling to the ground as she said, "is anyone up there? Well I know you are up there, most of the people I know are dead. I mean is anyone listening to me. Because if you are, I'm confused. I used to be someone important, part of the gang. But now I'm nothing. Well people seem to treat me like nothing but deep down I know I'm not, or at least I hope I'm not. Maybe I'm wrong, maybe I'm just a little girl who wanted to be something but is really nothing. But maybe I do have a destiny, a destiny other then being a watcher. If I do please help me find it, I need help."

For a moment Dawn could swear that she saw a star flash as if in response to her but she quickly shook it off. _Theres no way that would happen._ She turned around to walk back home when she saw something out of the corner of her eye, a flash of silver. She whipped around to face it, what she saw caused her eyes to widen in shock. A cat was sitting on top of a gravestone, a cat that had not been there moments ago. And it was staring at her. But that was not the strange part. The pretty silver-tabby with blue eyes seemed to be glowing silver, like it had stars in its fur.

The silver cat blinked at her before jumping off the gravestone and stating to run the other way. Dawn knew that she should go back to Giles and tell him about it because the cat could very well be a demon but she did not want the strange cat to get away and was dieing for some action so she ran after it. She did not know how long or far she ran after the cat for it did not feel like running at all. It felt more like flying, floating. The second she noticed this she knew that this was no normal cat but she did not stop running, it was like she could not stop and did not want to stop.

When the cat finally came to a halt Dawn saw something, something that did make her want to run away. There was a strange blue light about three feet away from her and it looked as it it where about to swallow her up. She turned around and tried to run but could not, she was frozen in place. The silver cat padded in front of her and gazed in to her eyes. The cat seemed to sigh before it turned around and walked away. Except it did not walk away like back to the graveyard, it padded up in to the sky. As she felt the light wrap around her and she started to black out she saw the cat fade in to the sky and heard someone whisper, "this is you're destiny."


	2. Chapter 2

Cool, you're reviews gave me the power to post another chapter! So do know what that means? If you want more, you must review! You don't need to know about both warriors and buffy, just one would work to. What I am saying is R&R=happy Misty with the power to write! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or warriors, but I do own any OCs that you might see in here.

Spike stood surrounded with demons, hacking and slicing away at the next thing that came in to sight. Illyria stood next to him fighting with everything she had. The hansom bleach blonde scowled and lunged at a large demon, a slimy green fish-like thing covered in spines. He punched and kicked, making the demon bruise and fly back but nothing seemed to work. He let out a feral growl and grabbed a black spine with tints of brown on it and pulled. After putting a little effort in to it the thing came out and a ton of slimy green blood came came out causing the green-spine-fish to seem to weaken. He smirked a truly evil grin that he had not worn for a while and continued to pull spikes out until the demon crumpled on the ground, dead.

As Spike started fighting the next demon, a rather large and ugly Fyral demon he exclaimed, "So this is how its going to end! Killed in a battle that Peaches started in the first place! Its his fight in the first place, not ours, yet we are sucked in to it for doing the right sodden thing! Well, I had better go to heaven after this!" At this Illyria whipped around to face spike. The ex-gods ice-blue eyes narrowed as she said, "you have bested to slayers, have you not? And I am a god-king. We will come through this victoriously unlike the depressed half-breed." At that an unwanted wave of sadness want through Spike. They had not seen Angel seance they had seen him fighting a group of demons hours ago so they had assumed that he was dead. Suddenly the Fyral punched Spike in the nose sending him flying back. As he jumped back up and continued fighting the demon the vampire simply laughed and asked, "and just how do you expect to do that?"

Suddenly he went something grab a strong hold on his hand and turned his head to see Illyria. The blue-haired demon grabbed him and turned him our, duster swirling around him like a cape. At what he saw Spike's light-blue eyes widened. In front of them was a swirling blue and green portal, but that was not even the strange part. No, the strange part was way beyond a patrol. Sitting next to it was a pretty tortieshell cat that seemed to have _stars_ in her fur. While spike stared in shock Illyria calmly said, "We will go through there." At this Spike shook his head ans said, "bollocks! No bloody way! We have no idea where that thing leads, we could end in in hell! Not to mention that its guarded by a sodding starry _cat!_" Illyria fixed him with a cold glare and said, "that was not a question." With that Illyria proceeded to pull spike in to the portal.

Buffy Summers walked through a graveyard in Cleveland Ohio with Willow and Xander behind her. This was one of those rare nights when they got to patrol together, like the old days. The old days when things where so much similar. Kill, fight, save lives, worry about social life, hangout with friends, stop apocalypse. She still had to do the slayer stuff but it seemed like that was it now, no time for a personal life. This was one of the reasons that she had made Dawn become a watcher, at least her sister would have a semi-normal life unlike herself.

As she pondered this she heard Xander call, "Buffy, look at this!" The pretty young blonde swiftly turned around, stake in hand, ready to kill some great evil. Instead she found her one-eyes friend gazing at a pair of eyes, cat eyes from the shadows. Buffy sighed and said, "Xander, its just a cat! Come on, there are vampires that need slaying!" Her words seemed to have fallen on deaf ears though for he slowly walked towards to cat while calling, "here kitty kitty. Come to Xander!" The cat blinked and stepped out, causing Xander's eye to widen in shock. The cat was a muscular white tom that seemed to have starlight in its fur. Buffy smiled, it looked like Xander had found something that needed to be defeated after all. The cat broke in to a run and the slayer gave chase, her friends fallowing close behind.

After running for a little while the cat stopped and turned to face the gang. Beside the star-covered cat was a blue-and-green portal that seemed to pull them in. They tried to pull away and found that they couldn't, the most they could do was stand still and not walk in to the light but it would not make much difference anyway for the light would soon pull them in.

Willow sighed and said, "oh goddess... Its so powerful, so pure... Its pure magic and energy, but not just that in a way its...heavenly." The red headed witch, taken in by the power, took step forward and was taken in by the light. Buffy and Xander watched in horror as there friend was sucked in by the light and vanished from sight leaving nothing in her place. Silent tears rolled down there faces but they said nothing because of fear that the same might happen to them, that they would be taken. But they only did this for a little while for there saw soon a flash of green light and the portal closed, taking Xander and Buffy with it.

From where it sat the white cat smiled then turned around and padded back up in to the sky, fading in to the stars as it went.

Far away, in a large crater that was formally known as Sunnydale, a pretty blonde ghost sat with a sad look on her face. Anya Jenkins was trapped, unable to move on to the next plane after her death but also unable to leave Sunnydale. She figured that it was her punishment, she had killed, maimed, and done horrible things for over one thousand years. Yet she had to wonder she she was trapped then, why she was not in hell. Not that she was complaining, this was better then hell at any rate.

But it was boring. Even if someone did come, witch they did every now and then, they where unable to see, hear, or feel her. Anya was condemned to watch life forever while not being able to participate in it. Yes, even though there was very rarely humans there there where animals and plants, they had continued to live on what was left of the hellmouth. But she could not even so that, as far as everyone except her was concerned she did not even exist.

As Anya let out a sad sigh a blue and green portal formed in front of her with a star-covered black and white cat with a very long tail sitting next to it. The light seemed to pull her in, like it promised something better, like it needed her. Having nothing better to do, being extremely curious, and knowing the fact that she would be pulled in anyway Anya walked in to the portal, in to a new adventure.

After the portal closed three over cats appeared next to the tall-tailed one. The cat smiled and turned to the first one, a silver she-cat, and asked, "Feathertail, did you get you'res?" Feathertail nodded and meowed, "yes, Tallstar, Dawnsummers came. These twolegs sure have strange named..." Tallstar miled and meowed, "good." He then turned to a pretty tortieshell she-cat and asked, "Spottedleaf?" Spottedleaf smiled and meowed, "yes, and just it time, to. It looked like our warriors where in trouble." Tallstar nodded and meowed, "well its good you get there in time them." He then turned to the last cat, a strong white tom and meowed, "how did it go for you, Whitstorm?" Th former Thunderclan deputy dipped his head and respect and meowed, "I think they where shaken by seeing there friend walk in before they where pulled in but they made it." Tallstar smiled and meowed, "good job Whitestorm, all of you. It has started." With that the four cats turned around and walked back in to the stars.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to update. And sorry that its a short chapter, I'm planning on getting another up tomorrow.

Dawn moaned as she regained consciousness, she felt as if a ton of bricks had been dropped on her eyelids alone. For a little while all she wanted to do was sleep, sleep and pretend that everything was okay, until she remembered what had happened. At that moment she came to her seances and opened her eyes.

The first thing she noticed was that she was wet. Water danced along her skin, wetting her in the process. It was uncomfortable in a way she had not felt before but she could not put a finger on it, it was odd. She turned her head from her view of the sky and was shocked to be greeted by a splash of water in the face that seemed to come from a vast lake. Dawn sneezed and sat up, not wanting to get splashed again. At this point she noticed that she had been laying on a beach of sand and pebbles by the edge of the lake, not a big shocker because it was a lake after all.

The brunette let out a little sigh then sat up and gazed around, taking in her surroundings. The beach lasted for a few feet until it turned to grass. She was near a single pier in front of a cottage. Beyond that she thought she could see the foliage turn to dense pine trees but she could not be sure. In the other direction was an area that seemed to feature water from what she could see. Besides the lake being there streams dotted the area, complete with fish and reeds. There where bushes and trees but the water remained to be the most prominent thing. Dawn could see mountains on the horizon, it was like a picture from a painting. Yet something worried her, everything just seemed bigger then it should be for some reason. She tried to block it out but in the back of her head remained a voice that said that that might be because she was smaller then she used to be.

While Dawn had been gazing around a group of cats came by. They caught her attention when one let out a loud hiss, at that Dawn whipped her head around to look at them. There where five, a black tom, a dark brown tabby tom, a gray-and-white she-cat, a dark gray she-cat, and a brown-and-white she-cat. Not to mention that some of them where her size while the older ones where even bigger.

Her eyes widened in shock and she was silent for a few second until a dark brown tabby tom that was just a little bit bigger then she was growled, "what are you doing on Riverclan territory!" At this Dawn jumped back and exclaimed, "you can talk!" At this the dark gray she-cat looked at her like she had grown two heads and meowed, "yes..." Dawn frowned and said, "but you're cats!" The dark tabby tom rolled his eyes and meowed, "yeah, so are you and you can talk."

Dawn frowned and ask, "what are you talking about?" Driven by curiosity Dawn turned around and risked a glance at the lake only to let out a blood-curtailing scream at what looked back at her. In her place was a young cat with blue/gray eyes and brown fur with bits of red in it. While she gazed at herself in shock she heard the black tom meowed, "stay here." He then walked over to her and asked, "are you okay?" Dawn shook her head and meowed, "no, not at all." The black tom nodded in understanding and meowed, "whats you're name?" "Dawn." The black tom nodded and meowed, "I'm Reedwhisker. The brown tabby tom is my apprentice, Hallowpaw, the gray she-cat is Minnowtail, the brown-and-white she-cat is Mossypaw, and the gray and white she-cat is Petalfur. You should come with us, Dawn."

Dawn nodded and fallowed Reedwhisker, still processing what had happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it has taken so long to get this up, this summer is really busy. To anyone who actually reads this I encourage you to read Wolfgrowl's story Wolfclan!

TO WOLFGROWL: Thanks for you're support, you have been keeping me going on this story.

Another Note: Just so you know even though Illyria is in this story never watched angel

Disclaimer: Me: I do not own Buffy or Warriors.

Anya: I wish you did

Me: me to Anya, me to.

Spike moaned and rolled over on the uncomfortable ground he had landed on. _Bloody hell, what did Blue do now? Probably nothing good, a portal guarded by a cat can never lead to anything helpful._ With another moan Spike opened his light-blue eyes to find himself looking up at the edge of a barns roof. A startled yelp left his lips as he quickly jumped up and backed away from where the shadow he was under met sunlight. Once he was backed against the wall the bleach-blonde vampire took in his surroundings, he could see a stable a few yards away from the barn, moors and a lake not to far away, not to mention a forest in the distance.

Spike let out a relieved sigh, it looked like Illyria had not gotten them in to a deadly situation besides the sunlight factor. But it seemed like he had come to that conclusion to soon for it was then that he noticed just how big everything was and the sleeping blue she-cat beside him. With an angry growl he reached out to prod the cat only to see that instead of a hand he had a bleach-blonde paw. The furious yowl that came out of him woke up the blue she-cat who jumped to her paws and calmly stated, "you are a feline, half-breed."

Spike clenched his jaws together and growled, "this is why we don't jump in to portals guarded by shining cats, Illyria." Illyria simply shrugged and meowed, "we would have met our demise otherwise, I prefer life as a feline over no life at all. Besides, I am a god-king, I will find a way to restore our original form." The vampire just lashed his tail and growled, "whatever, I'm going to go in the barn, I don't want to be a _dead _vampire cat, that is if I'm still a vampire."

Slowly the pair made there way along the edge of the barn to the entrance only to see two gray-and-white cats gawking at them when they walked in. The first one to pull themselves together was the smaller one, a thin she-cat who asked, "what in hay's name is wrong of you're fur!" Spike growled at this and exclaimed, "nothing, my fur is fine!"

Ignoring Spike and the she-cat Illyria stepped forward and meowed, "I am the god king Illyria and this is the half-breed Spike, we shall take shelter here until nightfall." The gray and white tom nodded and meowed, "sure, anyone is welcome to stay here. By the way my name is Smoky and this is my mate Floss."

Sorry that its so short and crummy.


End file.
